Brat
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Miyagi/Shinobu   Shinobu is feeling down, can Miyagi figure out what's annoying his boyfriend? What does it have to do with his nickname? xx All these questions answered inside     Read and review, It's just a small drabble from an idea I had. Terrorist


Charlotte: Hey Peoples! I'm so sorry I've taken so long but so many things are happening right now :O ! Waaaa all I want to do is sit down and write fan fiction! But I have a spare few hours so I'm glueing myself to my laptop and cranking out as many little drabbles and continued chapters as I can!

This was a small idea when I was watching the anime, Miyagi calls Shinobu a brat... a lot! And at first I was like "Awww so cute" and then I thought "Awww poor Shinobu". But i know Miyagi loves him so it's all good!

Disclaimer: Not Mine! (Rushed but effective!)

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Brat,"

"Brat!"

"Brat?"

'Maybe I should just change my name to 'Brat', it doesn't seem like any other name could fit me. I'm sure father, mother and sister would agree with the name. People called me brat before but why is it when Miyagi says it that anger genuinely bubbles up,' Shinobu thought oblivious to his lover standing behind him with a confused expression. Two large arms wrapped around the young man's waist and a gasp escaped his lips. Turning his head he locked eyes with his boyfriend.

"What you thinking about Brat?" Miyagi murmured, he lifted one arm up and tucked a stray bit of hair behind Shinobu's ear. The blush that covered the whole of Shinobu's face made Miyagi smiled slightly. Shinobu broke free without a word and moved over to the kitchen, he pulled some cabbage out of the fridge and set it on the counter. Miyagi's smile turned into a frown at this.

"I'll start on dinner, you go….. read or something," Shinbou dismissed but Miyagi stood his ground. Worry slowly draining into his thoughts, but he knew the boy would tell him when he was ready to talk. Miyagi sank down onto the couch and picked up a few essays he had to mark, he twirled a random pen around before touching the tip to the paper. His hand froze and he glared at it.

'I shouldn't be worrying about him, I should be working or Kamijou is going to set his giant of a boyfriend on me,' Miyagi thought angrily but with a sigh he put down the pen and rubbed his eyes.

"What's the matter brat?" Miyagi called and Shinobu went rigid, his shoulders tensed and his spine straight. He clutched the knife unconsciously before shaking his head and replying.

"Nothing I'm trying to cook and you're distracting me, go phone Kamijou and bother him," Shinobu said through gritted teeth and Miyagi's eyes widened.

'He never likes when I call Kamijou and he never calls Kamijou anything but 'Whore' or 'Your assistant',' Miyagi thought and he silently got up from the plushy couch. Using ninja like skills he sneaked over to the 18 year old, being careful about the knife.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde and one large hand gripped the wrist to prevent the knife moving. Shinobu gasped and made to shout before he felt the warm breath on his ear, he could feel the older man's body mould into his and he let out a breathy sigh. Grey eyes drifted shut in relaxation as the older man held him up from behind.

"What is it Brat?" Miyagi asked curiously and the large expressive eyes snapped open, filled with fury. Using strength from god knows where Shinobu pushed the man off him and span round to face him with the knife held up.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Shinobu yelled and Miyagi shrunk away. He would never admit it but Shinobu was scaring him, his body tense and a gleaming knife in his hand was enough but his voice sounded furious and his eyes held pain and rage. Miyagi briefly scanned the room for his cardboard box that he used to hide from Kamijou but couldn't find it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I MEAN HONESTLY…!" Shinobu roared but Miyagi's eyes were focussed on the knife his lover was waving around.

"L..lets talk about this…. Like adults but first… put the knife down…" Miyagi coaxed and Shinobu looked confused.

"Huh? Knife?...Oh!" Shinobu muttered and he finally looked at his hand, he placed the knife down on the surface and crossed his arms tight. Miyagi blinked in shock.

"You.. mean you were never going to stab me?" Miyagi said and Shinobu glared angrily at him.

"Stab you? What kind of lover would I be if I stabbed you? Stabbing you never crossed my mind…. Until now that is," Shinobu exclaimed before trailing off quietly, his eyes found the blade again and Miyagi laughed nervously. He pulled the boy over to the couch and away from the kitchen.

"Now…...what's the matter?" Miyagi asked and Shinobu looked blank before his eyes lit up in anger again.

"It's none of your business! I'm going home," Shinobu yelled and he jumped up and ran for the door however Miyagi was quicker. Shinobu felt the body of his lover pressing him into the wood of the door, trying to hide the tingle of excitement Shinobu squirmed and wiggled to escape. Miyagi pinned both wrists to either side of his head and nuzzled the bared neck gently, Shinobu rested his warm forehead against the cold door and sighed in defeat.

"Do you love me Miyagi," Shinobu said sadly and he swallowed loudly as he waited for the answer. Miyagi looked startled before he released a hand and flicked the boy's head.

"You know the answer to that already Brat," Miyagi growled playfully and Shinobu span around to look him in the eye.

'He still looks so sad but cute. He's the only guy I know who can look sad and cute at the same time,' Miyagi thought until the cute face glared at him.

"Don't call me that," Shinobu mumbled and Miyagi raised a dark eyebrow.

"Hm? Call you what?" He asked, honestly confused by his somewhat bi-polar boyfriend.

"BRAT! I don't care if father calls me it, or mother or even Risako! I don't care if I really am a brat! But don't say you love me and call me it! You're just like them! I'm just a child to you and…." Shinobu blurted out but his lips were covered before he could continue.

Miyagi pressed his lips harder against the pouty ones and forced his tongue into the warm mouth beneath him. Shinobu tried to use his tongue to push the invader out but it ended up rubbing up against the older man's warm appendage. The blonde used his free hand to pound against Miyagi's broad chest but when his head became hazy he found himself gripping Miyagi's shirt to pull him closer. Cursing his small lung capacity, Shinobu tilted his head right back and dislodged Miyagi's lips.

Miyagi looked at his lover and debated throwing the boy over his shoulder and escorting them to the bedroom or taking his lover against the door. He could feel his lower anatomy stirring as he watched the bruised lips part and listened to the small pants that escaped from them however the timid look in the grey eyes brought him back to the issue at hand.

"All this was over me calling you brat?" He asked, coughing to disguise his own wheezing at the hot kiss. Shinobi looked away with an embarrassed look before a half hearted glare appeared.

"I know you mean it as a term of endearment but you use it so often that…. That I can't remember the last time you said my name," Shinobu blushed and Miyagi ran his fingers through the silky hair of his lover.

"I'm glad you know I mean it affectionately," Miyagi mumbled and he leaned in and nipped the younger man's ear which extracted a small whimper from his boyfriend.

"Shinobu," Miyagi purred into the boy's vulnerable ear and Shinobu shuddered noticeably, Miyagi smirked and licked along the arch of the ear. He released Shinobu's other hand knowing the boy had no intention of fleeing.

"Shinobu," Miyagi repeated huskily. Shinobu moaned loudly and wrapped his released arms around the professor's neck. While he loved Miyagi being dominant and passionate he knew right at that moment he needed to be reassured and to be loved.

"Mi...yagi… bedroom…" Shinobu squeaked and as if reading his thoughts smiled. His movements became less aggressive and more comforting, Shinobu let out little pants and sighs which pleased his seme to no end.

"Of course Shinobu," Miyagi replied and Shinobu raised and hand up at cupped Miyagi's jaw.

"I've always thought my name was nothing special….. Why does it sound so perfect when you say it?" Shinobu mumbled and his blush finally spread to the tops of his ears. Miyagi laughed affectionately and he covered the smaller hand with his own.

"I love your name, it suits you. You _endured _years of unrequited love and everyone who has ever met you will always _remember_ you.**(1)** You're too beautiful not to remember," Miyagi clarified and Shinobu felt the warm tears gather in his eyes. Miyagi wiped his eyes and wrapped both of Shinobu's legs over his hips, he lifted his petite lover up and made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

(1) - I was curious to what Shinobu's name meant so I looked it up (Sorry if it's wrong DX) and i got "Endure/hide" or "Remember/Recollect".

Charlotte: Anyway Hope you enjoyed it! I'm off to speed type some more things and I need to update Tsunade's offer before people start foaming at the mouth O_O

Thanks for reading /:D


End file.
